


Something to Break

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus finds Kankri passed out near one of Meulin and Kurloz's usual hangouts and discovers that his mouth is sewn shut. He realizes then that Kankri needs him more than ever, even if he doesn't know it yet. Hurt\comfort drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Break

It was almost midnight when Cronus found Kankri sprawled on the floor in the place where Meulin and Kurloz usually hung out. The two of them were gone, but they had left a huge mess behind. Apparently all three of them had been smoking some pretty heavy stuff, judging by Kankri's current state. He was laying on his stomach, passed out, but when Cronus rolled him over, he drew back his arm in shock. Thread hung from his still-bleeding lips with a needle attached. Someone had tried to sew his mouth shut. 

Cronus shook his head. A lot of people here must hate his speeches, but to go that far? He took a knife from his pocket and cut each individual stitch, then pulled the thread out. Blood ran down Kankri's chin. Kankri groaned deep in his throat, stirring slightly, and Cronus felt a hand grip the front of his T-shirt. Finally, he was free, and by now he was practically clinging to Cronus, his eyes squeezed shut. Cronus stroked his hair, lifting him and holding him close against him.

"Who did this?" Cronus asked, still stroking Kankri's hair. 

"Kurloz," Kankri said. Cronus was puzzled at his lack of words when he realized that speaking was probably painful for him. 

"Should I try to do something about it?" Cronus asked. He didn't want this to just go unnoticed, he maybe wanted to punish Kurloz somehow. 

"You did enough," said Kankri, and then Kankri was dragging himself upright and kissing him on the mouth. His lips were closed against Cronus's, and still, very still, as if he was afraid of hurting himself more.

He tasted like blood. 

Cronus ran his tongue over Kankri's lower lip, lapping up the crimson blood, and felt Kankri shiver in his grasp. He was small... so small, compared to Cronus. Cronus wanted to help him, to protect him, but at the same time, he wanted to break him down.

He wondered what that cute face would look like contorted in pleasure.

But now was not the time for that, Cronus reminded himself, now, Kankri needed him. Somebody had turned against him, and he needed Cronus to build him back up. After all, it wasn't the first time this has happened, although the last time, Cronus had found him tied to a tree with duct tape over his mouth. Much less damaging, although Kankri went on and on about how 'triggering' the experience was.

So Cronus held him, and cradled him in his arms, carrying him all the way back to his hive. Kankri stayed silent the entire time, his head resting on Cronus's chest, one of his hands grasping his shirt. If Cronus didn't know better, he would have thought that he was asleep.

When Cronus got to the door of his hive, he opened it and carried Kankri to the bed, gently setting him down on the mattress. Kankri shivered and curled in on himself, and Cronus sat down on the bed next to him. He stretched himself out on the sheets, lying mere inches away from Kankri, not touching him, but just lying next to him, providing support. He wanted to touch him, wanted to pull him close, but something stirred inside him and stopped him. 

And then Kankri rolled over and looked at him, and his eyes were liquid, practically shimmering with red and gold, and Cronus had never seen him like this. He was usually so impassive. And Kankri clung to him, clung to him like he was the last life preserver on a sinking ship, and Cronus felt warmth rising deep inside of him.

Kankri needed him, he knew that. 

And now Kankri was pressing another kiss to the side of his mouth, and he tasted blood again, but fainter this time. Now Cronus took ahold of his face and kissed him on the forehead, and his eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed.

He was so cute, wasn't he?

Kankri had his face buried in Cronus's shoulder now, and was muttering something about protection and how he owed Cronus his life. He had found his voice again, although he was half-asleep, so his words blurred together a bit. Cronus stroked his hair, listening to him talk. 

"You know, Cronus, I need some way to repay you," Kankri began. Already, Cronus's mind was filling with visions of Kankri naked before he even finished his sentence. "So maybe sometime next week we can go one one of those 'dates' that you were mentioning."

Cronus started, his eyes widening. Kankri was actually offering to go out with him? That was almost too good to be true! He contemplated this for a few seconds, and then finally responded.

"I would love to," Cronus said. 

Kankri was asleep in his arms before he even finished what he was saying. Cronus held him close, his hand stroking his hair, before finally falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a companion fic to this where they actually go on their date  
> I don't actually know yet


End file.
